Foraging Quests
You're taking a walk outside when something catches your eye...what did you find? A little bot game- once a day, you can 'forage' for items in certain areas. These items do not have images, but they are usable items, meaning you can use/gift them. You are allowed to trade your finds with other users. You can even find material stone and lumber! There are quests that require you to collect a certain number of these items. During certain events, there may be special items you can find. If you’d like to suggest items to add to the forage locations (or new locations with item suggestions, please post in the FAQ channel! How to Forage This game is powered by a third party discord bot- RPGBot. Therefore, it is only available if you are a member of the discord server. Currently, there are no plans to make this available to non-discord members. Daily searches are not given automatically. You must collect them. You are given one forage search a day and it does NOT stack, so you must be diligent in collecting your searches every 24 hours! Please keep all bot related commands in the foraging channel. You may purchase additional searches in the shop. To claim rewards for quests (or use material stone/lumber for house related purchases), tag @arcanium in discord for it to be processed (for the time being). You can trade any 7 items (duplicates ok) for any 1 item of your choice (if you’ve done 7 days worth of pulls to no avail). Just tag @arcanium with what items you’d like to exchange and what item you want. Bot Commands TIP: everything is case sensitive and must be written exactly - you must not have anything else in your message! * rp!salary collect - Collect your forage searches! You can only do this once every 24 hours. If you failed to collect due to the time restriction, it will let you know when you are able to. * rp!lootbox, rp!lb - View the items available at every location. Use the X reaction to close the list when you're done. * rp!lootbox buy location, rp!lb buy location - Forage at the specified location. ** Example: rp!lb buy lootbox flan forest * rp!economy, rp!e - See how many searches you have available. * rp!inventory, rp!i - See the items that you've found and haven't used. * rp!give username itemxquantity - Give another user your item. Don't forget the quotation marks! ** This is for item trading. To claim quest rewards, the admin will delete the item from your inventory using a different command. Current Locations There are 3 locations you can forage in at the moment: Flan Forest, Biscotti Beach, and Wooly Island. * rp!lootbox buy flan forest * rp!lootbox buy biscotti beach * rp!lootbox buy wooly island There are also mini-eclairs forage locations, in chocolair and coffeelair. Note that these two cost 2 searches '''instead of 1. View the information here. Items Available Item Exchange Material stone and lumber may be used for housing and upgrades, simply note how many you'd like to use from your foraging inventory when buying in the usual shop. There are certain event items that can be exchanged for forage items. To exchange, please @arcanium in discord to have it added to your forage inventory. Message in a Bottle The message in a bottle (found in the Biscotti Beach location) is a special item that you can exchange for a unique, one of a kind note. For more details, see Bottled Messages. Creating Forage Quests All group members in the discord can create forage quests. Item images for forage quest rewards are optional, but they are recommended. The following information should be posted to the bulletin-board channel in discord: * Quest name * Quest blurb (basically, IC dialogue of the requester asking for the items - see below for examples!) * Items to be collected * Reward(s) ** You are allowed to offer multiple rewards in one quest. If you are feeling up to the task, please also update this wikia page with the forage quest (for logging purposes). If not, the admin will add it ..later. Quests Available To claim a quest reward, @arcanium in discord. Finally, An Upgrade Forage Location: '''Biscotti Beach (you will need the stone hammer/axe from the market to do this quest) It must be quite trying having to keep using those decrepit tools. If you'd like, I can upgrade it for you. Just bring me the materials and then we'll talk. Herbalist's Little Helper Forage Location: Flan Forest, Biscotti Beach I'm helping someone out, but I'm having trouble distinguishing these so-called 'herbs' from weeds. Can you help me gather some of these? I'll give you a sweet product in return! The Forgotten Beach Episode Forage Location: Biscotti Beach I've been to the beach down south just once as it is quite far, but I quite liked the feeling of the sea breeze. I've also heard there is an activity called 'collecting seashells'. It seems I missed out on this. What sorts of wonders can one find along the shore? Could you show me a few? You Dessert It Forage Location: Flan Forest I really miss the bakery where I used to live, so I've been trying to get back into making more desserts. I'm especially interested in working with flowers! They're a bit hard to find now since they're out of season, but I think you can still find some growing in the cave where the Goddess Garden is. If you could help me find some, I'll let you try out a sample of what's to come! All That Glitters Forage Location: Biscotti Beach Hmmm, so here is where I make my request? Well, it's quite simple. I'm looking for gemstones, for a project of sorts. Now, I'm not particularly good at spotting shiny things in dank, dark places... For your valiant efforts, I can craft a ring for you. Just be sure to bring the ore along. A Nostalgic Recipe Forage Location: Flan Forest, Biscotti Beach A while ago I was experimenting and came up with this recipe I've nicknamed rainbow curry. I've been trying to perfect it... just because. However, I've run out of ingredients. If you could bring me the herbs I need, I'll gladly make you a plate too! Mood Swings Forage Location: Biscotti Beach I need crystals for my tarot readings but, as you can see, someone like me isn't suited to go out there and get dirty and muddy... And here is where you, my sweetheart, will come in handy. Fret not! I will make sure to give you something very special. Have you ever wondered what is it that you're feeling, but you couldn't tell? I can craft you a magical ring that will do the job, darling. The Magic Number Forage Location: Biscotti Beach Oh, dearest Goddess, why is it so hard to find resources in this town? I need certain minerals to arrange in my fortune telling tent... Ah! But you can help me, right? Of course you will, my favourite helper... This should be easy for you. As a reward for your upstanding hard work, I'm going to give you the key to all the secrets in this world. A magical tool with the answers to all your questions... The Sound of Summer Forage Location: Flan Forest, Biscotti Beach I'm in urgent need of some quality limestones and clay - not mud, there's a difference! Please collect me some from the beach if you will. Also, if you happen to pick up some other things along the way that would be swell. You will be rewarded accordingly for your efforts~ You Wool Love This Forage Location: Wooly Island Have you ever seen a wooly? These creatures are docile, and possess the softest wool. It's said that there is a place connected to Toffee Town named Wooly Island where many different Wooly live, including rare breeds. I'd like to acquire some of that wool, but I am unable to go there myself. Would you be able to go collect some of their furballs for me? I have heard the wild ones shed extensively so you should be able to get some without actually slaughtering any (and I'm told you should not, as we have some kind of peace agreement with them). In exchange, I'll make you a nice, unique souvenir for your troubles with a portion of the wool. Also... if you find any other kind of materials there, please bring them back as well. Frozen in Time Forage Location: Wooly Island Did you know that amber isn’t like the gems you find in the mine, but is actually fossilised plant resin? Sometimes there are even insects trapped in them, making them both fascinating fossils and beautiful decorations. With a little bit of magic, let’s speed up time and see this wonderful transformation happen! If you bring me the materials, I’ll even give you a little souvenir for the work~ Miniature Menace Forage Location: Flan Forest, Biscotti Beach, Wooly Island Dragons are the best mythological creatures, don’t you think? I heard some people here have even seen one in a desert city! Great that they made it out alive hehh? Ahaha that aside, if you want something just as cool, but at a more friendly scale, collect some materials for me and I’ll make one just for you. It’s a pleasure to help out a fellow dragon enthusiast! Sweet Special Order Forage Location: Flan Forest, Wooly Island Feel like your breakfast is a little dull? Need a sugar boost but want something more than just plain sugar? We’ve got just the thing for you! Made from the natural ingredients that you will source, a 100% organic and delicious treat that goes well with any meal! A Splash of Colour Forage Location: Wooly Island Life is pretty boring without some colour, I’ll make you a statement piece if you help me gather the materials! Good Night, Sleep Tight Forage Location: Flan Forest, Biscotti Beach, Wooly Island Look at your dark circles! And eye bags! Have you not been getting enough sleep lately? Hmm, you know, I think I’ve got just the thing for you. But you’ve got to collect the ingredients yourself- I’m already doing you a service after all. Don’t worry, I promise you’ll still wake up after drinking this...eventually... Self-Medicating Forage Location: Flan Forest, Biscotti Beach Been feeling a bit under the weather, you say? The details are unnecessary - I've got something that'll cure anything you've got. If you bring me these ingredients, I can take it from there.